I'll Be Your Runaway
by lowe2348
Summary: Let me know what you guys think!


"Ow!" I yelled. Holding my stomach and feeling like my ribs could break at any minute. "Amy will you please give me a minute."

"But ma'am your parents wanted yo-"

"I know, but give me a few minutes. They'll get over it if I'm late."

"As you wish your majesty." She bows her head slightly and scurries out, almost looking scared. I wiggle around trying to catch my breath. If I ever have to wear one of these corset things again i might scream.

I walk over to my balcony window and stare out to the sea. Oh how I wish _he_ were here. My eyes start to sting and I quickly close them, fighting back any tears that try to escape. It has been a month since we broke the Wicked witch's curse and killed her. When they broke that curse some how it triggered Henry's memories. It took a while to comfort him about Neal. They got a long so well. After we defeated her we all decided that it would be best if we all went back to the Enchanted forest. I was hesitant but I knew I would be with family and people who cared about me. So far it has been better then any fairytale I could imagine. David is teaching Henry how to sword fight again. Snow White- Er, _My mom_, had a baby. his name is Prince Dylan and boy is he a handful.

But even though we got back Henry's memories, we lost something else. _Hook._ He dissapeared after he helped Ariel. No one knows what happened to him. There are guards searching the entire Enchanted forest but no such luck.

I think about him often. His gorgeous accent. The way his eyes shine like the ocean in the moonlight. His smile that always managed to make me go weak in the knees. How much i truly do trust him even though I will never admit it.

I stare out my window every day silently hoping to see the Jolly Roger coming from the distance. But it never comes. And i am afraid it never will.

There's a knock at the door "Madam Swan, Are you ready to continue?" I insisted on keeping my last name Swan. Emma Charming just doesn't sound right and, too dream like.

I sigh and turn back inside looking at myself in the full length mirror, disappointed. "Yes Amy." She comes back in and finishes fastening my corset and slowly slips the most beautiful dress i have ever seen, over my body. It is not poofy at all. It is baby blue and is embezzled with crystal and diamonds with cream colored tool underneath. I put on my heals and sit, as she fastens my curls on the top of my head, adding a tiara that is worth more than any apartment i have ever lived in or car i have owned.  
"You look as beautiful as Cinderella herself."  
"Yeah She'll still be the most gorgeous one at the ball tonight, she always is." I say, smiling at Amy. Yes, a ball is tonight. It's kind of a celebration of us all coming home and introducing us, The Charming's, as a family. "It's good to see you smiling miss. Still no word from that Captain fellow?" I drop my head and fiddle with my fingers. "No not yet.." I say quietly. "Well I am more than sure that he will show up. I saw the way he looked at you back in the other rehelm."

Amy had been another server at Granny's dinner. She was unrelated to them and no one knew who her parents were. So Granny and Ruby took her in. We are still searching but for now she is content being a servant at the castle.  
I give a half hearted smile her way as we make it down stairs toward the others. Henry runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Why do girls take so long to get ready?" I roll my eyes "Because we can."And I stick out my tongue at him as we walk toward David and Snow. Well, more like skip. Hey I'm still a little kid at heart. Sue me.

Snow smiles at me and she is practically glowing holding my little brother Dylan. It makes me hug Henry to me tighter, remembering everything i had missed. "Everyone prepare. Guards, open the doors." The double doors open and before us is a giant stair case. I stare in awe of the whole room. There has to be at least 500 people packed into the ball room. It is completely gold, lace, velvet, stain glass windows. Everything that screams 'Heyy, I'm royal because no normal person could afford any of this.'

The night goes by in some sort of a blur. Most of the time i stand in the corner, chatting with people I already know. Eating finger foods that keep getting passed around. I meet many princes and lords that I have never even heard of. Every now and then I see Snow staring at me with a look of approval. I wish she would stop with this. I know she wants me to marry but I need to move at my own pace. Eventually I sit because my feet are killing me in these heels. I watch everyone and notice how happy they are. My mom and dad are over joyed. Smiling and holding each other, like nothing else in this world matters. I spot Regina and Robin. The two of them could not be a better match. The overwhelming look of love in his eyes and hers matches exactly. Even Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are wrapped up in each other. Clinging onto each other, as if to make sure nothing else will ever tear them apart.

I start to think back to Hook. How much we trusted each other. How much he tried to push me. And then when I'm about to give in, he ups and leaves. I walk up to my mother and tell her i am tired and am going to bed for the night. She gives me a weary smile but nods and says goodnight. I walk over and kiss Henry on the top of his head and to say goodnight. Not wanting to disrupt his playtime with Roland and the other kids.

I walk into my room and lean against the door to shut it. I sigh and immediately take off the heels and wiggle my toes. It feels good to be free. I walk toward my vanity and take all the pins out of my hair. Stepping out of my dress, I practically rip the corset off and change into my night clothes. I pull out a little drawer on my vanity and pull out a piece of leather fabric. I walk over to my bed and sit smelling it. It smells like the sea, forest and leather. Just like Hook. As I sit I stare out the window and wish to just see his ship come to the docks.

It feels like eternity before I see it. _A ship!_ I cant make out whether it is exactly his ship or not but I'm not taking any chances. I sprint out of my room grabbing my coat in the process. the guards yell at me to stop but I don't hear them. I run as fast as I can. My heart pounding in my chest. I run to the stables and jump on the back of my favorite horse, Scarlet. And like a bullet we are off toward the docks.

I can hardly contain my excitement to be able to see him again is a thrill. to finally tell him how I feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same anymore something tells me to just got after my heart. I get there just as some shipmates are unloading. I hope off Scarlet and don't even think to tie her up. I push through them and start yelling out."Killian? Killian where are you?"

Suddenly i feel something sharp pressed against my back and i swallow hard "Who is this Killian?" Whispers a deep scratchy voice, nothing like Killian's. "C-Captain Hook." I say, trying to sound confident. " I haven't seen him in years, and for good reason. Why do you sound so frantic to see him, love? Aye, I have an idea. How about we see if we can wrangle ourselves in a rapscallion." He grabs my arm and yanks it hard, using his other hand to cover my mouth. I kick and jerk around as much as physically possible. This cant be happening. After taking me aboard he ties up my arms and legs and tosses me into an empty cabin. "Sweet dreams lassie." as he smiles a toothless grin.

Whelp, shit.


End file.
